Kagome's Heart
by DarkQueen3
Summary: Inuyasha has hurt Kagome for the last time.Will some help heal Kagome's heart or is it to hurt to heal.
1. Kagome's Heart

DQ3: I'm Baaaack! With a rewrite Enjoy and My muse is on vacation for the weekend, all is well in the world.

Disclaimer: I no own, You no sue.

Inuyasha has gone and broken Kagome's heart for the last time. While in the woods she saw Inuyasha kiss Kikyou and promise to return her soul to her. 'Why did I have to open my heart to him! THAT BASTARD! If he wants that walking corpse by all means he can have her!' Kagome thought to herself. While one lone tear still fell from her eyes which only helped to make her angrier. She was running trough the woods from the scene she just saw.

While unknown to her was that someone who already loved her watched as the tears fell down her lovely face. ' That idiot has made her cry for the last time' he thought.' he and that undead bitch will pay for what they've done and I'll present their heads as trophies to my beloved Kagome.' While thoughts of killing Inuyasha were running through his head a scream brought him out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality. ' Kagome, 'he thought. Jumping through the trees he came across the spot were Kagome was laying unconscious with a spider demon about to devour her. " Kagome, " he shouted. He jumped down from his perch and killed the minor demon with one swipe of his claws.

He leaned over Kagome to see if she was alright and was relieved to see that she was only knocked out. When she opened her eyes slightly to look at him and his heart jumped into his throat. She smiled slightly then slipped back into darkness. He looked back at her with warm loving eyes. "Kagome," he whispered. He gently picked her up and made his way to his home. Unaware of the red eyes that glared at him as he left.

(This is really short but who cares.) (Who could this mystery man be? Who is watching him? Next chapter very soon. )


	2. Kiss from a Lord

DQ3: Hey I'm back and The chapter is an Easy read. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I no own, You no Sue.

Kagome awoke to birds singing near an opened window. Somewhere in her sleep filled mind wondered were she was. The room was elaborate in design. A four poster bed, which she was laying in,was in the center of the room with a dark blue canopy that matched the dark blue carpet wonderfully. On the other side of the room was a large vanity that looked to be made of cherry wood. "You're awake!" came a child's voice.

Kagome looked to the side of the bed to see a little girl in a yellow and white patched kimono. She was smiling at her with a grin that could of split her face. "Hi, I'm Rin!" Rin said. "Hello. I'm Kagome," She said to Rin. "Sesshomaru-sama has been waiting for you to wake up," Rin said cheerfully. "Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered 'That's right he saved me from that damn demon, but why?' " Sesshomaru-sama! " Rin exclaimed. This brought Kagome out of her thoughts and to look over to the door. He stood leaning against the door jam. He walked in with his retainer Jaken on his heals. Rin ran and gave him a big hug around his knees. He patted her on the head and turned to looked at Kagome.

Kagome noticed that there was something in the Demon Lords eyes when he looked at her. " Sesshomaru-sama can Rin go out and play?" Rin asked while tugging on his sleeve. Sesshomaru looked down at her and said "Rin, What have I told you?" he said. " Oh," Rin said."Can I go out and play." " Jaken take Rin out to play," Sesshomaru said " B-But Milord I -" Jaken stuttered. "Jaken," Sesshomaru warned. Jaken turned around and ran from the room. Rin turned around to look at her Sesshomaru-sama look at Kagome. She noticed that his eyes seem to glow warmly. Rin didn't know what was happening so she ran to catch up with Jaken.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked after Rin left. " I'm feeling better thank you. I'd also like to thank you for saving me from that demon," Kagome said." Why did you save me?" she asked. Sesshomaru moved to sit next to her on the bed and said "You will find out soon enough." He leaned over and kissed her. Kagome was so shocked she didn't know how to respond. The kiss last for all three seconds,but seemed like forever to Kagome when they broke apart. "Why don't you rest for a while and I'll send some food up later." Sesshomaru said when the kiss ended and then left the room.

Kagome sat on the bed thinking and then spoke out loud to herself " What the hell just happened!" (I hoped you liked this chapter. I know Sesshomaru is so out of character but make I'll him better ) (I forgot to do this on the last chapter so I'll do it now. I don't own Inuyasha!) ( Well R&R thanks! Bye)


	3. Sesshomaru

DQ3: Yes another chapter is now readable. Enjoy It.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Sesshomaru walked down the hallway of his manor with a small smirk on his face after leaving Kagome's room. Watching her from afar for so long had been very difficult because of his brother's sense of smell.'Damn! If my bastard brother didn't have such a good sense of smell,I would've taken her a long time ago!' he thought.

He reached the twin doors that led to the garden where Jaken had taken Rin to play. He found Rin beating Jaken with the head staff repeatedly. Rin looked up and shouted "Sesshomaru-sama," she then abandoned Jaken and ran towards Sesshomaru.' This one little child has opened my heart to so many emotions that I thought lost' Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said when she reached Sesshomaru."Rin picked flowers for Kagome-sama," Rin said holding a fist full of different types of flowers. Sesshomaru let a small smile touch his lips before saying "Let's go give them to her shall we?" Sesshomaru said. Rin beamed and ran through the doors and towards Kagome's bedroom."Milord why do you have InuYasha's wench in the first place? Is she to be bargained with for the Tetsusaiga?" Jaken said in all of his stupidity.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at him and said "This has nothing to do with the Tetsusaiga is that clear?And don't question my actions again." he said. Then finished the statement with a glare that said 'argue with me and die.' "Of course Milord," Jaken said visibly trembling."Good," Sesshomaru stated. He then promptly left and moved back the way he came. Back to Kagome.

(I'm sorry it took so long to post this I went to Florida and didn't get back till late last night I'll put another chapter up soon.)


	4. Rin's New Mommy

DQ3: And again another chapter rewritten. This does get Old fast.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Sesshomaru walked slowly towards Kagome's room when he heard laughter coming from behind the door. Sesshomaru opened the door to find a giggling Kagome tickling a laughing Rin on the bed. The flowers that Rin had picked for Kagome lay all over the bed suggesting they had rolled around on the bed before he entered.

The two girls stopped laughing when they realized that he had entered. Rin looked at her Sesshomaru-sama as he gazed at Kagome." Sesshomaru-sama can Kagome stay and be Rin's new mother?" Rin asked hopefully. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and said " If Kagome wishes to stay," Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as if she had never seem him before. He was looking at her as if he was hoping she would stay. Rin looked at Kagome with pleading eyes." I don't see why i can't stay if Sesshomaru will let me," Kagome said. Rin looked like as if her greatest dream had come true." I have a new mother!" she squealed. She then ran to tell Jaken who stayed out in the hallway. The door shut with the slam and left Sesshomaru alone with Kagome.

Sesshomaru 's heart seemed to pound louder and louder as time seemed to slow with them alone in the room. Kagome finally broke the silence. "Is something wrong,Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked "No. Everything is fine." Sesshomaru said trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible though it sounded like his voice was trembling slightly with nervousness. Kagome almost smiled ' To think that the Great Sesshomaru is nervous around little me.' Kagome thought to herself. " Sesshomaru why did you save me? I don't think it has anything to do with me becoming Rin's new mother and to tell you straight out that bargaining me for the Tetsusaiga won't work sense Inuyasha only plans on killing me to revive his precious Kikyou," Kagome said with such loathing in Kikyou and InuYasha's name's that he could name that it all most made Sesshomaru smile. But as soon as what she registered in his head an all out rage ran through him. 'So that is why see ran away crying. Because he chose the dead bitch over her.' Sesshomaru thought "But why kill you?' Sesshomaru asked. "Because I'm Kikyou's reincarnation I have the rest of her soul. So when I die she'll have her soul back," Kagome answered.

With every word she spoke his anger seemed to rise. 'So he would have the dead over the living, eh?' Sesshomaru thought. 'Well he can have it after I kill him.' As thoughts of InuYasha's and the bitch Kikyou's death ran through his head Kagome sat down on her bed wondering what the hell Sesshomaru was thinking. From the look of anger and disgust he was wearing he was thinking of Inuyasha. Well as much as she would like to hear what demise he had planned for Inuyasha and the bitch she still didn't get her question answered. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome said. Her voice pulled him out of his thought." Yes, Kagome?" Sesshomaru said."You still didn't answer my question. Why did you save me and bring me here?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and said " To answer that question I brought you here because I wanted you here and it has nothing to do with the Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru moved in front of Kagome and took her hand and brought her to her feet." Then why am I here?" Kagome asked staring into his amber eyes. He grasped her chin in his clawed hand and leaned forward and said " Because I want you here." Then he kissed her. (I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R Thank you.)


	5. The Demon's Meeting

DQ3: I fixed the damn computer so now let's get this story moving Shall We?

Disclaimer: I Don't own so get the hell over it.

Kagome was at first too shocked to react, but soon she gave in to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and molded her body to his. Feeling her body relax and mold into his. He leaned forward until her back was on the bed and he was half on her and half on the bed. Kagome moaned into his mouth and her hands moved from around his neck to his chest wear she pulled his houri ( I think that's what you call that shirt he wears.) off his shoulders. He would of gladly of helped remove them both of there clothing if it weren't for the loud knock on the door.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throats and pulled his head up and looked down at Kagome. She was slightly flushed and her eyes were glazed with passion. It was all Sesshomaru could do not to kiss her again. " What!" Sesshomaru roared as he turned his angry gaze at the door. " My lord The other lords await you in the main hall," Jaken stuttered outside the doors.

Sesshomaru mentally groaned as he remembered that some of the high ranking demon lords and ladies were here for a meeting about his brother going on a rampage and killing innocent demons.( As if demons are innocent ) " Demon Lords?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked down at her with softened eyes." Some of the Demon Lords have come here to discuss what to do about my brother." At her confused look Sesshomaru explained. " It seems that it is rumored that Inuyasha has gone on a rampage and is killing off innocent demons. Kagome nodded her head and tried to sit up.

Sesshomaru got off of her and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her into his arms and just held her close to him. He held her to him for a moment then tilted her chin up so he could look into her blue eyes. " Change into one of the Kimono's I had made for you and I'll meet you at the end of the hall," Sesshomaru said. He gently kissed her forehead and left the room before Kagome could protest.

Kagome just sighed and walked over to the armoire and opened it. It was fill with many different kimono's in different colors. One caught her eyes completely. It was A dark Blue color with red roses floating down surrounded by red sakura petals. She changed quickly and headed out of the room. She closed the door behind the door and Quietly walked down the hall.

Sesshomaru stood tall and turned at the sound of her foot steps. His heart Stopped and then proceeded to beat 10 times faster. Kami she's beautiful ' Sesshomaru thought. The kimono clung to every curve of her body. " You look beautiful," Sesshomaru said. He took her arm and led her down the stairs and into the main hallway. At the end of the hall there was a door. From behind it they could distinctly hear shouting. Sesshomaru opened the doors to reveal a large room that looked a bit like a sitting room filled with Demons. Most of the male demons were arguing over what should be done about Inuyasha, while their mates if they had one were off in a corner telling Rin how cut she was or giving the men scornful looks.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and instantly had the demons attention. Most of the demons in the room didn't have mates so most of the eyes were on Kagome and they made it clear what they were thinking. " Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome! Your here!" Rin laughed and ran over to were they stood and hugged both of them around their legs. Soon the entire gathering was gathered around Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru sighed " Alright what is going on down here?" " We were just discussing what to do about your brother, Sesshomaru. He has caused enough trouble for demons and humans," a young demon upfront said. He had long black hair done in a braid down his back and dark forest green eyes. He also had a tail that resembled Shippo's. " I can guess that much Hishoro, but did it have to be so loud of a discussion," Sesshomaru sighed. Hishoro blushed and shook his head. He then turned his head and looked at Kagome and asked " May I ask you who this lovely young lady might be?" Sesshomaru inwardly gritted his teeth and said " This is Kagome and she is staying with me for the time being." Hishoro took Kagome's hand in his, bowed, and said " Lady Kagome allow me to introduce my self. I am Lord Hishoro of the Eastern Lands and it is a true honor to meet such a lovely lady as yourself." He then kissed the back of her hand which caused Rin to giggle from behind Kagome's legs. \Kagome gave him one of her most dazzling smiles. " It's a pleasure to meet you as well Hishoro-sama," Kagome replied. Sesshomaru was half way ready to cut Hishoro in half. It was well known fact that Hishoro was looking for a mate. " Hey, Hishoro! Don't be so selfish let the rest of us introduce ourselves," A voice from the back of the crowed shouted.

A young man with short dark blue hair and silver eyes had made the statement. He then moved forward shoved Hishoro on to the other side of the room into the opposite wall and also took Kagome's hand. " Hello My Lady. I am Takoto the Lord of the Southern Lands An may i say I am in complete agreement with Hishoro. It is quite an honor to met such a lovely lady as you are." Takoto then kissed her hand as well. Sesshomaru had just about had it. He gently yet forcefully pulled Kagome's hand out oh Takoto's grasp and pulled Kagome to his side. " If you are all done can we get down to business," Sesshomaru said with a hint of acid in his voice. Hishoro pulled himself out of the wall and walked back to the gathering. " Yes, well, I only wanted to introduce myself to this lovely young lady that's all," Hishoro said. a few snickers could be heard. It was well Known that both Hishoro and Takoto were huge flirts. Sesshomaru just sighed and turned to one of the servants present and asked " Are all of the Head demons here yet?" The servant shook his head " Only the Leader of the Youkai Wolf Tribe Kouga is missing." Sesshomaru nodded his head.

Kagome's eyes widened and she turned to Sesshomaru and said " Kouga's coming here?" Sesshomaru looked down at her and said "Yes. Do you know him?" Kagome was about to tell him that Kouga was obsessed with the thought of making her his mate when another servant walked in " Lord Kouga has arrived sir." Kouga the wolf demon walked through the door and just shrugged at the demon's who asked him why he was late. Then he noticed Kagome was in the room and appeared right in front of her." Kagome I wasn't expecting to see you here. I guess you heard I was going to be here and came to see me," Kouga said. He took both of her hands into his and kissed them." No, not exactly," Kagome said. If looks could kill, Kouga would be dead and buried from the looks he was receiving from Sesshomaru. " Do you two know each other?" Hishoro asked. Kouga glared at him." Of Course we know each other. Kagome is to be my mate." Everyones eyes widened and looked between Kouga and Kagome. Kagome just sighed and took her hands out of Kouga's grasp and said " Kouga how many times do I have to tell you that I am not going to be your mate." Sesshomaru's glare then turned into a smirk. " But, Kagome," Kouga said. Kagome just sighed and shook her head. Kouga looked at her and said " Where's Dog-turd anyway? If he abandoned you I'll--" Kouga never finished before Sesshomaru cut him off. "Enough of this. We have more important things to do. Like discuss what to do about Inuyasha." DarkQueen3: I hoped you enjoyed that Chapter and don't shoot me if the spelling I already know it does. Read. Review. Now. Thank you.


End file.
